Super Dystopia
by pnacs
Summary: a story of fantasy and magic, about powers and gifts not unlike percy jackson but not a percy jackson story i just needed somewhere to store it and show it to the world so i kept it with my other story, if you are willing to give my story a go then go ahead, begin and enjoy i don't mind wheather you subscribe or not this is my second fic and so far i just want people to read it!
1. Chapter 1

**super dystopia**

**prolouge**

21st december 2012

The sun glowed red as pressure in the suns core built up, temperatures skyrocketed as helium and hydrogen danced on the suns surface like a young couple drunk on love before performing nuclear fusion and sinking back into the giant fireball of destruction.

Helpings of plasma superheated groups of matter constricted together as the sun began to implode, but just before the supernova could form that would eventually become a black hole the epicentre of the implosion was knocked of balence by the combined mass of the alligned planets and pluto, sickly black energy spewed out like blood from a wound in space, the implosion halted and the sun reformed to its former glory as the black energy circled round it making it 2000 years younger.

Once the sun was young again the black energy blasted outwards in waves of power kind of like shockwaves, combined with the unused solar nuclear radiation from the stopped implosion these shockwaves of pure power hurtled towards the rest of the solar system imparticular the first 6 planets, this sea of golden black swallowed the 6 planets excluding earth and mars, because just by pure chance and very good luck mercury and venus the 1st and 2nd planets from the sun clattered together in such a way as to shield earth from the majority of the blast before they were swallowed into the sea of death, the very foundation of their matter disolving to oblivion.

On Earth the black energy had caused major catastrophies; tsunamis, earthquakes, droughts, tornados, cyclones, tidal waves you name it, it had even caused the volcano in yellewstone national park to erupt deytroying north and south america, there were major landscape changes and the icecaps in the north pole had completely melted wheras on the over hand the south pole (antartica) had almost doubled in size, earth had all theese and more while mars was almost indiffrent and unchanged with only minor landscape changes.

Whichever way you look at it earth and mars were very lucky because both planets were still intact along with neptune and uranus, on the other hand because jupiter was mainly composed of multiple gases the golden black energy had blown the gases clean away to reveal a moon sized iron core previously undiscovered by scientists, saturn also a gas planet had been blown back further away from the now young sun and was much closer to uranus, saturn and had merged with jupiter to create a new planet with saturns rings encircling it this planet would soon to be named saturpiter "the holy gas giant".

Now excluding the billions of people who died due to the energy and the 2 billion people who survived because they were unexposed to it there are another billion who were exposed to this golden black radiation and lived,this billion were each individually unique,

this billion were starting to develop supernatural abilities.

but today is the 21st december 3012 and the world is very diffrent 3 boys born in the super continent named yet again pangaea have been born into a world of destruction and chaos they must change this, these 3 boys must use their gifts for the good of the planet so they can restore peace and order to earth, each of these boys has very diffrent but powerful gift, this gift or power if you will is a gift they were born with that if used correctly can help restore earth to how it used to be, they are still learning to control them and are very far from mastering them, these 3 boys are earths last hope and this is their story.


	2. Chapter 2

**super dystopia**

**chapter 1:The Giant Of Strength**

Now i was quite tall for a 14 year old i mean i was around about 5"6-5"8 but im not very sure its kind of hard to keep track of your height when someones trying to kill you.

My height was one of the very few things i was proud of, i was one of the tallest in my classes at my old boarding school Twignham Boarding School for troublesome boys when i was 8 my dad the great guy he was dropped me off at Twignham forever and never came back that is until i was kicked out for and i quote "vandilising school property and being a real nuisanse" as my headmistress mrs chinnien had put it.

Truthally i didnt even do anything except get blamed because nobody could comprehend what really happened that tuesday night you see it was all tobias doing i was walking back to my dorm from a late class, oh who am i kidding i was walking back from a late night detention when tobias appeared.

Tobias was a scary man by himself i mean he was musclular with triceps, biceps and all the other "ceps", he wore leather all the time and had black sunglasses that concealed his blood red eyes also did i mention he was a massive 16"0 giant? no? well now you know.

And if his size wasnt bad enough in his hands he held a massive billboard ancient celtic battle axe that i still have no idea where he found, you might be confused as to how i knew it was celtic but i always excelled in history for a reason and all will be explained later on.

Back to the battle axe so tobias decided to swing this lorry sized battle axe down towards my head to decapitate me so naturally like the manly man i was back then screamed in a high pitched girly voice before jumping no, leaping out of the axe's path, the poor unfortunate water fountain that just so happened to be behind me at the time had no chance, it was obliterated before my eyes and before tobias could be spotted by any of my school chums he disappeared into the nearby forest and the next day i was expelled because no one else was spotted at the "scene of the crime"

I never looked back once i left twignham i didnt want to stay in a place where tobias could be waiting for me and i wanted to get away as far as possible, to use about 4 years of my life as an example it didnt work i remet with tobias on numerous ocassions and he has tried to kill me everywhere and anywhere he could including the boarding school, 9 foster homes, 2 hospitals both times when i had chicken pox, a park, hell he even once tried to kill me on one of my monthly prairs in a church in north pangaea back when i was 12, i would have laughed at the vicars baffled expression at tobias trying to fit his massive body through the tiny church door if i wasnt so preoccupied with Electra and Khione.

Now as much as it tears me up inside to say Electra and Khione are 2 very talented and gifted girls, these girls were elemental supers, i'll explain you see about 1000 years ago there was a major catastrophe where the sun almost imploded, but because it was

21st december 2012 and the planets and pluto were perfectly alligned so the mass of the allignment or somthing along thoose lines as my science teacher would say stopped the implosion and knocked the sun of balence, this in turn caused chaotic energy from the realm of the void to spill out through the focus of the implosion and head for earth or whatever, now this is the part i like because although some died and some lived there were others who how should i put this, reacted to the energy by "mutating" and every person who mutated seemed to gain a gift or power if you will these powers seemed to always start to show themselves when the user turned 12 but these powers wern't any ordinary powers no these were superpowers.

These 2 girls Electra and Khione had one of these powers that were each very potent and deadly, so did i but i didn't know this at that point, but anyway Electra has the elemental power of lightning meaning she can control lightning, electricity and anything else electrical, and they cannot harm her in anyway she can also combine, mix or merge one or more of them with any body part to become extra lethal e.g lightning fists,

the same goes for Khione except her elemental power is ice.

These deadly girls with tobias and im still not quite sure how i survived in that church that fateful day, i guess i must of used my power unknowingly,

my name is julius achilles jones and i can control time...


	3. Chapter 3

**super dystopia**

**chapter 2**

i could hear nothing apart from a ringing in my ears, i could only see black i turned left, nothing, i turned right, nothing again, was i blind?

I started to panic, i frantically called out for help but, somthing was terribly wrong i could hear in my head what i wanted to say and how i wanted to scream so badly but no sound left my mouth suddenly my eyes snapped open to see everything in black and white i was on a beach but no ordinary beach, this was a beach from hell and i soon realised this as i looked up hoping to see a nice normal gray sky and if im lucky mabye the polluted air of 3012 could show a sliver of blue sky, that was what i was used to when i was growing up.

I used to go to the beach with my mother in winter when i was 8 before she died and i was sent of to cranleighs care home for orphans but i wasnt and im still not a orphan no i just have a lousy father who walked out on my mother and i, and even when she died and i had no where else to go he still wouldnt take me in.

I thought all of this in the mere seconds it took to look towards the sky, as i looked at the sky and my mind went blank as i simply could not take in what i was looking at, my brain couldnt comprehend what my eyes where seeing because it just wasn't possible because covering half of the entire sky where 2 massive spheres.

My eyes quickly darted down trying to take in as much as possible as colour returned to me what i had once saw as colourless sand that i had presumed yellow was exposed for the colour it realy was blood red, i swivelled a full 360 degrees to look at everything and anything i could,i saw that although the spheres covered the whole north-west, north and north-east side the whole south sky was clear blue, i was speechless earth hasnt had a clear blue sky since... my eyes widened in realisation as my jaw drooped and my heart stopped beating.

I ran as fast as i could away from the beach and away from the spheres i got to a nearby park before i found what i was looking for on a park bench in the shadows of this little park was a newspaper probablly read once then carelessly discarded, i grabbed the newspaper as i looked for somthing usually so insigniffacant yet so incredibly important at this precise moment, the date, the date was tuesday 21st december, 2012...

The date confirmed my suspisions this was the exact day earth went to hell the spheres they were mercury and venus shielding earth from the majority of the chaotic energy but if what my history teacher mrs minerva once told me was correct mercury and venus would dissolve into dust and fall into the energy in around about, now...

And i heard it a earsplitting crumbling sound like a thousand rocks being smashed by a hammer and i could see cracks appearing all over the spheres and black chaotic energy with golden solar nuclear radiation linig it head towards earth, i watched in horror as a particularly large amount descended on a island in the vast distance across the ocean that i believe in these days was called france, once i had regained my senses including commen sense i decided that running wasn't a bad idea so i ran out of the park and down the street,

It was like a sick joke me being here witnessing all this and i could do nothing, even with my gift i was powerless against the past, stuck watching all these people die and i couldnt physically touch them and if i can't touch them i cant use my power because but before i could finish my though a bell tower weakened from the energy collapsed on me and i awoke from my horrible nightmare then i rememered why seeing that was cruel because..

my name is nicholas pluto night and i can touch dead things and bring them back to life.


	4. Chapter 4

**super dystopia**

**chapter 3**

Come on lucky 6 i chanted in my head, come on 6, come on 6, come on 6, i repeated over and over in my head like a mantra as i held the dice, i need these dice to make six grand and to keep on living, oh did i not mention Diego had a gun to my head?, no? well It must have slipped my mind, sorry for the inconvienience.

It's not like me being held at gunpoint is that troubling with my minor power i'm bound to get that six, if not well... there is a back up plan i thought glumly, in case you didnt notice i wasn't exactly "found" of this back up plan because it really, really, really hurts, a lot but at least i'll live... kind of.

As i was thinking this i didn't realise i still hadn't thrown the dice and as i had shook the dice for some time Diego decided i had shook them enough "quit stallin A" Diego said in his thick russian accent, Diego was a big muscluer russain gambler who i had challenged, his russain accent was thicker than syrup, what that was a horrible simile was it?, well sorry, with a pistol being pressed into my temple it's hard to think.

I once again reminded myself that getting a six wasn't a problem my power would soon kick in and i shouldn't fret about getting shot, albeit this power wasn't my only power and definately not my most powerful one but it was coming in pretty damn useful right about oh i don't know how about RIGHT NOW!

I took a deep breath to calm myself down before rolling the dice across the small cramped green table, the first die stopped almost instantly this was what i was counting on the first number was 1, now i needed a 5, come on 5, come on 5, come on 5, i repeated my new mantra over and over in my head.

The second die just kept spinning and spinning and spinning on one single corner, how lucky i thought to myself chuckling inside, i rubbed my hands together which had began to sweat, my stomach churned in anxiety and my gaze never wavered from the die, i didn't dare turn away because i didn't want to test my power i didn't know exactly how my power worked all i knew was that i couldn't control it well enough, hmm after this i'll get some practice in before i had better get home for dinner i thought but that of course depends on how long this takes then the die stopped and i realised i probablly wouldn't be home in time for dinner the die had landed on 4, not 5, 4.

Diego had a smirk as high as his ears as he chuckled darkly, i never use to believe someone could chuckle 'darkly' maybe it's one of those things you have to experience first hand.

"ah, ah, ah, ah,ah" Diego laughed like a russian vampire "close but not close enough A" but before he could finish he noticed the huge grin spreading contagiously on my face "what are you smiling at you are a dead man walking" Diego cried out in outrage, "you might want to check that number again D" i said eyeing the dice full of contentfulness while smiling my trademark goofy grin i had come to love over the years, Diego looked to the die once more expecting nothing to have changed but his eyes widened in disbelief as he cried out "that's not possible it can't have changed" as the former 4 was now a good, lucky 5.

How fortunate my power had started working just before i got my brains blown out, I smiled triumphantly "i win Diego, i believe the states were that if i lost i died if i won i got your six grand!" Diego's head snapped round to face me as his eyes narrowed "i know what i saw and that die had a 4 on it not a 5", he said unconvinced i had won fairly, of course i had cheated to win but the fact that he would think i would do somthing so low, wow he knew me well.

"i won" i pressed on "fair and square now give me my money" i shouted at him, Diego didn't like that one bit "i never and i mean NEVER LOSE! he shouted his voice rising with each syllable, he fumed on the spot for a minute before grinning evily at me, "a dead man cannot collect his winning's mr Smith" Diego said calmly and collectedly.

Uh Oh was my last thought as he alligned the pistol with my forehead and pulled the trigger...

I awoke on the hard concrete street about a block away from my house with an earsplitting

headache with the 6 grand i pick pocketed out Diego's suitcase when he was looking at the dice, i cheched my watch guessing it to be around 6:00-6:30 the time was 5:30 woah new record it only took 30 minutes to reserect.

my name is alexander neptune smith and i can't die.


End file.
